Pokémon Rote und Blaue Edition
Pokémon Rot (ポケットモンスター 赤, Poketto Monsutā Aka, „Pocket Monsters Rot“) und Pokémon Blau (ポケットモンスター 青, Poketto Monsutā Ao, „Pocket Monsters Blau“) sind die ersten zwei Pokémon-Spiele von Game Freak, die in Europa erschienen. Zunächst erschien Pokémon in Japan am 27. Februar 1996. Hierbei handelte es sich um die Rote und Grüne Edition, die ausschließlich in Japan erschien. Am 10. Mai 1999 erschien Pokémon auch in Europa für den Game Boy. Pokémon Gelb, eine Spezial-Version, erschien in jeder Region etwa ein Jahr nach den zwei Originalen. Diese drei Spiele (Pokémon Rot, Blau und Gelb) bilden zusammen mit Pokémon Stadium die erste Generation von Pokémon-Spielen. Rot und Blau wurden 2004 neu aufgelegt und erschienen für den Game Boy Advance als Pokémon Feuerrot und Blattgrün. Die Handlung von Rot und Blau spielt in der fiktiven Welt Kanto und folgt dem Protagonisten, der das Ziel hat, alle 151 Pokémon zu fangen und der beste Trainer der Welt zu werden. Rot und Blau erhielten eine ausführliche Berichterstattung in allen Videospielmagazinen, mit sehr guten Kritiken. Vor allem die Mehrspieler-Optionen und das „Tauschkonzept“ wurden gelobt. Die Spiele markierten den Startpunkt für ein Multi-Milliarde Dollar Franchise, welches mehrere Millionen mal weltweit verkauft wurde und für neuen Erfolg des Game Boys sorgte.Winnie Forster: Spielkonsolen und Heimcomputer, Zweite Auflage, Seite 130, Gameplan Die Spiele lösten weltweit einen unerwarteten Hype aus. Pokémon wurde zunächst in einer kleinen Auflage produziert, doch die Nachfrage für Pokémon stieg, sodass Nintendo viel Merchandise produzierte und Pokémon weltweit veröffentlichte. Der Hype sorgte dafür, dass Pokémon-Spiele das zweiterfolgreichste Franchise in der Geschichte der Videospiele sind. Welt und Handlung Pokémon Rot und Blau spielen in der „Fantasie-Welt“ Kanto, deren Vorbild die Region Kantō in Japan war. In den verschiedenen Regionen sind die 151 Pokémon zu fangen. In der Welt gibt es viele Dörfer, Städte (Citys) und Routen, welche die verschiedenen Orte miteinander verbinden. Manche Orte sind nur erreichbar, wenn ein Pokémon des Spielers eine besondere Fähigkeit erlernt (VM), oder indem man ein besonderes Item besitzt. Der stille Held von Rot und Blau ist ein Junge aus Alabastia (Pallet Town). Nachdem er alleine die Stadt verlassen will, warnt eine Stimme den Spieler, zu stoppen. Professor Eich, ein berühmter Pokémon-Forscher, erklärt dem Spieler, dass viele Wilde Pokémon da draußen leben, und dass es deshalb gefährlich ist alleine da „raus“ zu gehen. Pokémon Rot und Blau Trainer's Guide (Anleitung), Seite 4 und 5. Er nimmt den Spieler mit in sein Labor, wo dieser Eichs Enkel kennen lernt, der ebenfalls ein Pokémon-Trainer werden möchte. Der Spieler und sein Rivale werden beide dazu aufgefordert, sich ein Starter-Pokémon (Glumanda, Schiggy, Bisasam) auszusuchenPokémon Rot und Blau Trainer's Guide (Anleitung), Seite 5.. Der Rivale fordert den Spieler danach zu einem Kampf mit den gerade erhaltenen Pokémon heraus. Dies wird er im Spielverlauf noch öfters tun. Während man die verschiedenen Städte der Welt erkundet muss der Spieler bestimmte Hallen betreten (im Spiel Arena oder Gym). In diesen Arenen kämpft der Spieler gegen die dortigen Arenaleiter, um die acht Orden zu erhalten. Sobald der Spieler alle acht Orden besitzt, kann er die Pokémon-Liga betreten, in welcher sich die besten Trainer der Welt befinden. Der Spieler bekämpft hier die Top Vier und danach den Champion, den Rivalen Gary Eich. Sobald man die Kämpfe gewonnen hat ist man selber der Champion. Ein weiterer Bestandteil der Handlung sind die Kämpfe gegen das Team Rocket, eine kriminelle Organisation, die die Pokémon für böse Zwecke missbraucht. Gameplay Wie in vielen Rollenspielen üblich, spielt man Pokémon Rot und Blau in der Third-Person-Perspektive/Vogelperspektive. So steuert man den Protagonisten durch die fiktive Welt und kann mit Objekten und Personen, durch drücken der A-Taste, interagieren. Wenn der Spieler die Welt erkundet, durchforstet er viele unterschiedliche Terrains, wie Gras-Felder, Wälder, Höhlen oder Seen; in welchen unterschiedliche Pokémon-Arten leben. Wenn der Spieler zufällig auf ein Pokémon oder einen Trainer trifft, verwandelt sich das Feld in einen rundenbasierten „Kampfbildschirm“, in der die Pokémon gegeneinander kämpfen. Ein Hauptaspekt des Spiels ist, seine Pokémon durch kämpfe zu trainieren und sie zu entwickeln. Dieses System ist charakteristisch für jedes Pokémon-Videospiel. Jedes Pokémon was einen Kampf gewonnen hat, erhält Erfahrungspunkte und steigt eventuell ein Level höher. Wenn der Level eines Pokémons steigt, wird es stärker und lernt gegebenenfalls neue Attacken dazu. Das ultimative Ziel von Pokémon ist aber, den Pokédex zu komplettieren, indem man Pokémon tauscht, fängt und weiterentwickelt. Glitch Rot und Blau sind bekannt für ihre Glitche, wie „Missingno.“, „Sunny Town“ („Glitch City“) und der „Mew Glitch“. Missingno. ist der wohl bekannteste Programmierfehler im Spiel, denn er vervielfacht das „sechste Item“ des Spielers. Eine Methode des Mew Glitch kann sogar dazu benutzt werden, jedes Pokémon im Spiel zu fangen, auch welche, die schwer zu fangen sind. Verbindung mit den Spielen Pokémon Rot und Blau erlauben dem Spieler, Pokémon zwischen zwei verschieden Spielen zu tauschen via Link Kabel. Dies ist auch notwendig, um alle Pokémon zu erhalten un den Pokédex zu vervollständigen, da es einige Pokémon gibt, die nur in jeweils einer der beiden Editionen vorhanden sind (nur in Rot: Rettan, Arbok, Myrapla, Duflor, Giflor, Menki, Rasaff, Fukano, Arkani, Sichlor, Elektek; nur in Blau: Sandan, Sandamer, Vulpix, Vulnona, Mauzi, Snobilikat, Knofensa, Ultrigaria, Sarzenia, Magmar, Pinsir). Aber die Versionen einer Sprache sind nicht kompatibel mit denen einer anderen Sprache. So ist es z.B. nicht möglich, eine deutsche Edition mit einer englischsprachigen zu verbinden. Durch eine Verbindung via Link-Kabel ist es auch möglich, gegen die Pokémon eines anderen Spielers zu kämpfen. Wenn man Rot oder Blau auf einem Game Boy Advance oder einem SP spielt, funktioniert das Standard GBA/SP Link-Kabel nicht; der Spieler benötigt hierfür das „Nintendo Universal Game Link Cable“. Mit den Versionen Pokémon Rot und Blau kann man auch Pokémon mit der zweiten Generation von Pokémon-Spielen tauschen: [[Pokémon Goldene und Silberne Edition|''Pokémon Gold'', Silber und Crystal]]. Allerdings ist eine solche Verbindung nur möglich, wenn die Party keine Pokémon der zweiten Generation enthält; es dürfen also nur Pokémon sein, die auch in Blau und Rot vorhanden sind. Durch die Verwendung des Transfer Paks für den Nintendo 64 ist es möglich, Daten, wie Items aus Pokémon Rot und Blau in den Nintendo-64-Spielen Pokémon Stadium und Pokémon Stadium 2 zu benutzen. Rot und Blau sind nicht kompatibel mit den Pokémon-Spielen der späteren „Advanced Generation“ für den Game Boy Advance oder den GameCube. Entwicklung Das Konzept der Pokémon-Reihe stammt von dem Hobby Insekten sammeln, eine beliebte Freizeitbeschäftigung, die der Spieleentwickler Satoshi Tajiri als Kind gerne nachging. Als er älter wurde beobachtete er, dass der Ort, in dem er lebte, immer städtischer wurde und die Insektenpopulation abnahm. Tajiri bemerkte, dass die Kinder nun in ihren Wohnungen spielten, anstatt rauszugehen und dabei kam ihm die Idee eines Videospiels mit kleinen Monstern zum sammeln, Pokémon genannt. Als der Game Boy veröffentlicht wurde, hielt er dieses System perfekt für seine Idee, vor allem aufgrund des Link-Kabels, wodurch Spieler Pokémon untereinander tauschen können. Dieses Konzept des Tauschen war etwas völlig neues in der Videospielindustrie. „I imagined a chunk of information being transferred by connecting two Game Boys with special cables, and I went wow, that's really going to be something!“ sagte Tajiri. Die Hauptcharaktere sind in der japanischen Originalversion nach Tajiri selbst als Satoshi und seinem Vorbild und Mentor Shigeru Miyamoto als Shigeru benannt. Der Künstler Ken Sugimori leitet die Entwicklung des Design und der zeichnerischen Entwürfe der Pokémon und die Musik wurde von Junichi Masuda komponiert. Tajiri dachte immer, dass Nintendo sein Spiel ablehnen würde, da der Betrieb nicht gleich das Konzept verstand. Aber die Spiele wurden ein voller Erfolg, was Tajiri und Nintendo niemals erwartet haben, vor allem nicht wegen der geringer werdenden Popularität des Game Boys. In Japan wurden die ersten Editionen, Pokémon Rot und Pokémon Grün, veröffentlicht. Sie verkauften sich rapide, auch weil einige Leute beide Versionen kauften. Einige Monate später wurde Pokémon Blau veröffentlicht, mit verbesserter Grafik und leichten unterschieden zu Rot und Grün. Die Rote und Blaue Version wurden etwa zwei Jahre später in den USA veröffentlicht. Rezeption Pokémon Rot und Blau setzten neue Maßstäbe in sachen „Blockbuster-Spiel“. Pokémon wurde zu einem Multi-Milliarde-Dollar Franchise; in Japan wurden Rot, Grün und Blau zusammen über 8,2 Millionen mal verkauft. In den Vereinigten Staaten verkauften sich Rot und Blau 8,6 Millionen mal. Der Erfolg der Spiele liegt vor allem an der innovativen Spielidee als an audiovisuellen Effekten. Laut einer Veröffentlichung der Columbia Business School bevorzugen Japanische wie auch Amerikanische Kinder ein gutes Gameplay mehr als visuelle Effekte. Der Mangel dieser künstlichen Effekte rege die Vorstellung und die Kreativität des Kindes an. Die Spiele erhielten ziemlich gute Kritiken und vor allem der Mehrspieler-Modus wurde gelobt; die Möglichkeit Pokémon mit anderen Spielern zu tauschen und mit diesen zu Kämpfen. Craig Harris von IGN nannte das Spiel „masterful“ (meisterhaft) und verteilte 10 von 10 Punkten. „Even if you finish the quest, you still might not have all the Pokémon in the game. The challenge to catch 'em all is truly the game's biggest draw“. Peter Bartholow von GameSpot betitelte das Spiel als „great“ (großartig) und gab ihm 8,8 von 10 Punkten, bemängelte aber die Grafik und die „primitiven“ Audio-Effekte. Vermächtnis Rot und Blau erreichten den 72. Platz in IGN's Top 100 Games of All Time im Jahr 2003. Die Tester fügten an, dass diese zwei Spiele eine „Revolution starteten“ und lobten das Spieldesign sowie die komplexen Strategien und die Tauschmöglichkeit. Zwei Jahre später kletterte Pokémon auf den 70. Platz der aktualisierten Liste. Diesmal vermerkten die Redakteure, dass das Spiel einige Nachfolger inspirierte und den Grundstein für eine TV-Serie, Filme und anderes Merchandise lag; dadurch ist Pokémon eng in der Popkultur verwurzelt. 2007 rangierten Rot und Blau an 37. Stelle der aktualisierten IGN-Liste. Die Spiele legten das Fundament für den Start für ein erfolgreiche Multi-Milliarde Euro Franchise. Fünf Jahre nach dem anfänglichen erscheinen von Rot und Blau feierte Nintendo seine „Pokémoniversary“. George Harrison, der Senior Vice President of Marketing and Corporate Communications von Nintendo of America Inc., sagte „Fünf Jahre später haben sich die wertvollen Juwelen Rot und Blau in Rubin und Saphir entwickelt. Der Release von Pokémon Pinball startet eine Reihe neuer Pokémon-Abenteuer, die in den nächstem Monaten vorgestellt werden.“ Seitdem wurden mehr als 175 Millionen Kopien von Pokémon-Spielen verkauft. Versionen Pokémon Grün Pokémon Grün (ポケットモンスター 緑 Poketto Monsutā Midori), mit Bisaflor auf der Verpackung des Game-Boy-Spiels, erschien zusammen mit Rot in Japan. Das Spiel erschien niemals außerhalb Japans. Die japanischen Spiele Pokémon Rot und Grün unterschieden sich etwas gegenüber Rot und Blau, die in Europa und den USA erschienen. Die westlichen Versionen basieren auf der japanischen Blauen Version (ポケットモンスター 青), welches das dritte Pokémon-Spiel ist, das in Japan erschien. Diese Version wurde noch etwas verbessert gegenüber Rot und Grün. Pokémon Gelb Pokémon Gelbe Edition ist das vierte Spiel der Pokémon-Videospiel-Serie, welches in Japan erschien, und das dritte in Nordamerika, Europa, und Australien. Das Spiel ist eine leicht verbesserte Version der vorherigen Titel Pokémon Rot und Blau und zeigt Pikachu auf seiner Verpackung. Es erschien für den Game Boy in Japan am 12. September 1998 als Pocket Monsters Pikachu (ポケットモンスターピカチュウ Poketto Monsutā Pikachū), in Nordamerika am 1. Oktober 1999, in Europa am 16. Juni 2000 und in Australien auch im Jahr 2000. Die Handlung und die Spielmechanik von Pokémon Gelb ist weitestgehend dieselbe wie in Rot und Blau, bietet aber auch einige Änderungen auf, die das Spiel der Animeserie (Pokémon (Anime)) näherbringen. Wie Ash Ketchum im Anime erhält auch der Spieler Pikachu als sein Start-Pokémon. Anders als in Rot und Blau läuft Pikachu hinter dem Spieler her und zeigt auch Emotionen; er reagiert z.B. darauf, wenn der Spieler „bestimmte“ Orte betritt. Wenn der Spieler mit Pikachu spricht taucht eine Box auf, welche Pikachus derzeitige Stimmung zeigt. Außerdem kann man in Gelb alle drei Starter-Pokémon aus Rot und Blau erhalten, und die Charaktere der Animeserie, Jessie, James, Mauzi, tauchen im Spiel auf. Das Spiel wurde das am schnellsten Verkaufte Handheld-Spiel aller Zeiten. Es schaffte es ins Guinness-Buch der Rekorde im Jahr 2001, da innerhalb eines Monats eine Million Kopien des Spiels verkauft wurden.Guinness-Buch der Rekorde 2001 - Entertainment Section - p. 121 Gelb erhielt außerdem gute Kritiken, einen Aggregate Score von 85.5% bei Game Rankings. GameSpot bewertete es als „Great“ (Großartig) mit 8,9/10 Punkten, und IGN gab ihm „''meisterhafte''“ 10 von 10 Punkten, und fügte noch hinzu „The game is super easy to pick up and play, yet it's challenging in its own right. And it's addictive.“ Pokémon Feuerrot und Blattgrün Pokémon Feuerrot und Pokémon Blattgrün sind Remakes der Originalspiele Pocket Monsters Rot und Grün. Sie wurden von Game Freak entwickelt und von Nintendo für den Game Boy Advance veröffentlicht und waren die ersten Titel, die mit dem Game Boy Advance Wireless Adapter kompatibel, der den Spielen beilag. In dem Spiel sind alle Pokémon der Original-Game-Boy-Spiele enthalten zusammen mit vielen aus späteren Spielen. Beide Spiele sind unabhängig voneinander, folgen aber größtenteils der gleichen Handlung in der fiktiven Welt Kanto. Es ist diesmal möglich, neben einen männlichen Charakter einen weiblichen zu nehmen und mit dieser das Abenteuer, der beste Trainer/die beste Trainerin zu werden, zu meistern. Weblinks * [http://www.nintendo.de/NOE/de_DE/games/gb/pokmon_-_rote_edition.html Rote Edition] auf Nintendo.de * [http://www.nintendo.de/NOE/de_DE/games/gb/pokmon_-_blaue_edition.html Blaue Edition] auf Nintendo.de * [http://www.nintendo.de/NOE/de_DE/games/gb/pokmon_gelbe_edition.html Gelbe Edition] auf Nintendo.de * [http://www.bisafans.de/games/br/index.shtml Pokémon Rot und Blau] auf bisafans.de Kategorie:Spiel